Blood Tears
by hiddensecretsonabloodlustmoon
Summary: Damon's past is back and she must die to save him. Will he let her or will he save her from herself. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Blood Tear's

Chapter One: Phases of the Moon

I do not own nor, do I claim to own the Vampire Diaries or any rites attached.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart." –Helen Keller

She arrived in Mystic Falls at midnight the night after Klaus and Caroline had left together. Her raven hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as the braid that fell down to her mid-back whipped around her in the wind. She wore a black leather jacket with two concealed knifes in the hidden pockets over a blood red tank top, and a pair of flair jeans over her black high healed boots. Two guns hidden on her hip holsters beneath the jacket. She had a purpose here and that was to find Damon the Vampire she had sworn to protect. Raindrops began to fall fast and hard as she walked the long winding roads to the Salvatore manner.

Finally she came to the door. She had known both Stephen and Damon her entire life but never had she seen their home. They had always visited her in her home at The Shelter. Just as she reached to knock on the door her phone began to buzz in her pocket. It was Eliza the founding Vampire of The Shelter. She had turned into the mother Jamie never had.

"Hello?" Jamie spoke softly into her phone shrugging off the wet coat.

"Jamie." Eliza's voice was as soft as ever with not even a hint of feeling in her tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jamie responded sniffling slightly.

"I just wanted to ensure you were there ok." Her voice allowed a hint of worry tp come across but only for a second.

"Yes, I have arrived at their home now." She responded formally as she had been taught her entire life.

" Alright, I would like an update in 72 hours of your progress." Eliza's voice was cold and monotone now.

"Of course Ma'am will that be all today?" Jamie's voice stayed respectful with no sign of emotion though she was freezing cold and her entire body wanted to shutter and shake.

"Yes, Farewell and the best of luck with Damon my child." Eliza said hanging up the phone. Jamie shut her phone and knocked on the door. As she waited a snapping sound rung threw her ears. A normal person might not have heard the soft sound but Jamie was trained and trained well. Within seconds her gun was pointed to Elena's temple behind a bush.

"Get up." Jamie's voice was violent and harsh her ice blue eyes glowing with a furry. She could hear both the brother's movements and knew they would be there in an instant.

"Damon a little help here?" Elena said with attitude as he appeared next to Stephan.

"Jamie!" Damon's blue eyes lit up immediately as he realized who she was. After all it had been about seven years.

"Hello Guys can I shoot her?" she smirked readying the automatic gun.

"No, put the gun down." Stephan said in a parenting tone. She hated when he spoke to her that way. She smiled and turned on her heels to face them.

"I know." She chuckled returning her gun to her side.

"Who are you?" Elena seemed to growl at Jamie shifting behind Stephen.

"I am Jamie Eliza Johnston, protector of the damned." She replied walking back to the shelter of the covered porch.

"Your soaked let's get you inside." Damon said opening the door for Jamie.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked following them inside.

"Did you miss me these last seven years Damon?" She asked walking towards the lit fireplace dragging her finger across the mantel.

"You know I did Jamie." Damon responded catching a glimpse of her tattoos in the light of the fire.

"Well I am here on official business from Eliza. She caught wind of how you've been robbing the cradle." She responded lightly laughing.

"And? Damon said raising an eyebrow at her.

"And she said it was time you grew up and quit making enemies'." Jamie turned to face him. You made a vow to her and her to you I'm here to ensure it's kept."

"That was over 100 years ago Jamie." Damon sighed heading for the bar.

"I don't understand." Elena said looking between the young girl and Damon.

"Damon made a vow of acceptance to her mother. He swore to uphold her laws and openly look for his true love in return for protection. It has to do with the Blood Tear myth." Stephen explained watching the annoyance grow in Jamie's eyes.

"I read about that in my fathers journals but it was only a myth. Only an Elizabeth claimed to have found it. But it's widely known that she lied because Vampires can not cry." Elena said in a no it all voice.

In the blink of an eye Jamie had pulled a handgun on Elena pressing it to her temple she cocked it.

"Jamie don't do anything to rash now." Damon said tossing back a shot carelessly.

"Lied!" she growled at Elena, "It was true not a LIE! My mother shed a blood tear for her love Jonathan as she watched him die at the hands of a hunter. She held him as he turned to dust. I saw her."

"Jamie, she didn't know it was your mother." Stephen said calmly.

"Had I not vowed not to harm a Vampire's mate I would shoot you right here right now." Jamie hissed removing her gun.

"YOU VOWED!" Damon growled at Jamie. "Are you insane? Do you even think anymore? That makes you a Protector."

"Yes, I know." Jamie growled back, "It was my choice and I am ranked number one."

"And she allowed this?" Damon said slamming his shot glass down.

"Yes. That's why I am here." She hissed. A light bulb went off in his head and his furry raged.

"ME?"

"Yes, I am your Protector Damon." Her voice was just as threating as his. Their tempers were evenly matched.

"NO." he growled.

" What's the big deal?" Elena whispered to Stephan.

"It means Jamie has laid her life down for him. No one can kill Damon without killing her. If it comes down to it she must die to save him." Stephan responded gazing furiously at the two.

"It has been done Damon the bond has been made in blood. I have made my choice." She said pulling aside her shirt to reveal a crest carved into her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Tears**

**Chapter Two: Fallen From Grace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the Vampire diaries or any of the rights.**

**(Please Review)**

**Damon could not pry his eyes away from the blood crest carved into her side. Though she had long pulled her shirt back over it. The detail was amazing still he was disgusted. She had chosen a life he could not save her from a life that was the same as playing Russian roulette and she was blindly happy about it. What could she possibly be thinking or going through? He couldn't ask her he lost that privilege, he was fully aware of that. All he could see was her five-year-old self so bubbly and self-aware so happy.**

**"How long Jamie, that wound is not new and neither are the details." Damon asked voice full of anger and dripping with despair. Even her eyes told him she was no longer so care free and full of joy. They were like his now weathered with no sign of youth, yet she was only nineteen.**

**"Five Years." She replied harshly, "About the same time I realized you weren't coming back. I figured I didn't owe you anything anymore. Being the daughter of Eliza made it very easy to join the ranks so young."**

**He could see the anger and the hurt in her face though no one else could. She was trained to let nothing out but, that was not possible not to him. She was a protector and that gave her purpose something she needed to get through this stage of her demolished life. Not that she would ever admit to it.**

**"Jamie you were fourteen. How could you think that was the answer? You were meant to live." Elena nearly whispered at her. Jamie could feel a tingling sensation underneath her gloves around her wrists her scars. Almost immediately she adjusted her elbow length gloves.**

**"I needed something to live for. I chose a life of excitement apposed to 1.5 kids and a picket fence. I wasn't born for that. I'm a fighter is what I do best." She replied bending slightly to turn on the light. "You'll find I'm a lot different than when you left Damon."**

**In the light he could see a strand of electric blue hair mixed in with the raven, it was almost the color of her eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and, by the way her wet clothes clung to her body it was that of a fighter toned lean and beautiful.**

**"So I see." He whispered inaudibly for even her ears. She stood there momentarily taking off her gloves and placing bracelets on quickly.**

**"To be honest Damon you have a few choices but you wont like them cause you will not get your way. A-Refuse protection and break the bond with Eliza. Also I'll just be placed with another Vampire. B- Quit complaining and accept my protection until you find your Blood Tear mate and or I die. C- Request a new Protector and deny me the number ONE protector. So Damon what will it be my time is temper is short and so is my patience. This is my life, and you have no say." She sighed awaiting a response pulling off her leather coat digging for her daggers.**

**"I choose option C." Damon said with his normal amount of defiance. Elena could only watch the two she had never seen any one talk to Damon that way but her and not without good reason.**

**"Eliza thought you'd say that and her response is that you'll have to speak with the leader of the Protectors." Jamie sighed slopping her jacket to the ground her battle scars in full view now.**

**"Okay who's that?" Damon huffed clearly getting irritated. Jamie however was unfazed.**

**"Me. Request denied. See how simple that was so what is it goanna be." Her eyes lit up slightly outa amusement.**

**"Then I have no choice and you know it." He hissed walking towards her, "You have chosen for me. B it is for now."**

**"Wonderful I'll need a room and a private bathroom. My things and my crew will be here in the morning.**

**"Crew?" Stephen echoed.**

**"Yes, they'll need rooms as well there are four. So, three rooms."**

**"Don't you mean four?" Damon chirped in.**

**"No, three Kylee is my two year old daughter. She'll share my room." Shocked faces lined the room and disbelief spread across Damon's face.**

**"What happened to you Jamie?" Damon's words were soft now almost unbelievably so.**

**"Looks like I just fell from grace Damon, only I didn't have a prince who was there to catch me so I caught myself."  
><strong>


End file.
